Convenience and portability have become sought after attributes in today's marketplace. Often times, durability and shelf-life are sacrificed to achieve convenience and portability. In the field of pouches, in particular pouches containing fluids, the durability of the pouch and the shelf-life of the contents must not be significantly sacrificed. For instance, a durable pouch may be too bulky to be portable. Furthermore, a pouch having increased shelf-life may be rigorously sealed which is cumbersome and frustrating when struggling to tear open the pouch to access its contents. To increase durability, a product may be packaged in a bulky bottle or container, which is inconvenient, impractical, and awkward to carry around. To increase shelf-life, a product may be sealed very tightly and tediously, making it extremely difficult to open the package, as well as increasing the cost to package the contents.
Thus, there is a need for a device and method which overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies in the art for sealing contents inside a pouch with a quick and convenient pull tab opening system.